The Alien X Files
by Chrmedfreak
Summary: The fourth installment to my Ben 10: Alien Force series. Ben is dead, and Charmcaster has Bane's Book of Shadows. The Alien Force creates a plan to save the day, but will they be able to do it before it's too late?
1. Personal Apocalypses

Personal Apocalypses

**I don not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**First chapter of The Alien X Files. Hope you enjoy. Ah, the suspense. :D**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_CRASH!_

The door to Bane's apartment flew off hits hinges and hit the wall to it's right, courtesy of Kevin Levin.

Gwen huffed in exasperation. "Get him on the couch, and keep him cool. Freezing cold if possible."

Kevin raised his eyes in curiosity. "Why cold?"

Bane answered this time. "Kevin, he's dead. His body won't stay fresh unless we keep it that way."

Kevin's head was spinning in confusion. After all they had been through, Ben just couldn't die. It wasn't fair, and he didn't deserve it. He just couldn't be dead.................

Gwen snapped her fingers in Kevin's face. "Kevin! We kind of need you back on Earth! Get the ice packs, and put them on Ben!"

Kevin nodded in compliance.

* * *

While Gwen and Kevin tended the motionless body of Ben, Bane headed to his center room to retrieve his Book.

They needed answers. Anything to bring Ben back.

He walked up to the chest in the corner of the room, and flew open the lid. He sifted through various clothes, candles, and cauldrons in order find the Book. To his surprise, it wasn't there. He double checked, just to make sure the stress wasn't getting to him.

When he once more ran his over the Book's previous spot, his body convulsed in the gentlest of ways. His eyes closed, and the vision he once held melted into a sight he despised. It was Charmcaster. Even worse, it was Charmcaster holding his Book of Shadows.

_Damn Her._

* * *

As Bane walked back into the main room, he turned his head to Gwen and Kevin. "We have a problem."

Gwen pivoted on her feet. "What is it?"

"My Book of Shadows."

"Oh, that is bad."

"It gets worse."

Kevin sniffed. "How could it get worse?"

"Charmcaster stole it."

Kevin scowled. "That is worse."

Bane nodded. "If we can't get it back, Charmcaster might get too much power. There's enough knowledge in there to destroy all her enemies."

"And we might not be able to save Ben without it's knowledge." Gwen noted.

The Alien Force sat in silence as they all realized that they might not make it out of this one.


	2. Just Wait Until The End Is Over

Just Wait Until The End Is Over

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Second chapter. Sorry it's so short. Let's hope Ben can make it out of this. And the rest of the team too.**

Kevin paced around the room, waiting for Bane's mouth to open and emit some sort of brilliant idea.

"Cool, it Kevin. Brilliant ideas are not present in my brain at this moment."

"You know Bane, it can be really creepy when you read my mind."

Bane scoffed. "It's not like I try to, your thought's just scream at me."

"Oh, and that's my fault?"

"No, but my powers are kind of whacky right now. Too much stress. I mean think about it. Ben's dead, and we're next. Charmcaster is going to kill us."

Gwen giggled a bit, then realized what Bane said, and decided to interject. "Don't kid around like that! We'll find a way out of this, we always do."

Bane huffed. "Who the hell is kidding? We have no leverage, and no way out of this, whatsoever. It's over."

* * *

Gwen yawned, then spoke up, so as to further break the silence. "The least we can do is try and save Ben before we die. Then, maybe he can get rid of Charmcaster without us."

Bane tapped the table, then sighed. "I do have one idea. But it's risky."

Kevin nodded. "Go on."

"Well, Alien X can warp reality, right?"

Kevin and Gwen nodded in unison.

"Then why can't it warp reality so that Ben is healed, and back alive?"

"Ben would have to be there to convince Serena and Bellicus to help him."

"Well the spirit hangs around the body for a few hours. He's been dead for one hour. If we can activate the Omnitrix, than it will release a small electric jolt, and some endorphins and adrenaline. It does that to distract Ben from the pain of transformation. Maybe it would be enough to jolt his spirit back into the body long enough for him to be transferred to Serena and Bellicus' plane. There he could convince them, and heal himself."

"Okay, how do we activate the Omnitrix though?"

Kevin smirked. "I can do that. Benji taught me."

Kevin walked over to Ben's body, and placed his hand over the Omnitrix. He waited for the energy to redirect itself, and then............

Done. The head of the Omnitrix popped up, allowing Kevin to twist the dial, and choose Alien X.

With a flash of green light, Ben was transformed.

Kevin sat back down, and turned to Bane. "Now what?"

Bane sighed. "Now, we wait."


	3. Voided Awakenings

Voided Awakening

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Ben is safe! Sort of............**

**Next chapter will be with the rest of the Alien Force.**

Ben slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark. He was sitting on some sort of rocking chair. He couldn't see anything. Then, he heard a voice.

"Ben Tennyson. How nice to see you again. Isn't it, Bellicus?"

Bellicus huffed. "Yes, of course. A great pleasure."

"What? I'm Alien X?"

Ben's vision cleared, and he found that he wasn't in a room, or on a rocking chair. He was in space, floating.

Bellicus gave a small chuckle. "Ah Benjamin. You underestimate your friends. They have gone to great lengths to save you before. This is merely another one of their attempts."

"How am I even here? I snapped my neck. At least I think I did..........."

"Your friend Bane is actually quite the brain. Bane the Brain," Serena chuckled at her own joke. "He used the Omnitrix as a sort of defibrillator, so that your spirit would be sent here, and we could help you come back to life. All with the help of your cousin and hubby, of course."

Ben blushed. "He's not my husband."

Bellicus tilted his head. "But you wish he was. Do you not?"

Ben's blush only deepened, and extended down his neck. "Well, yeah. A lot actually. But it'll never happen. Kevin's not the marriage kind of guy."

Serena smiled. "I sense that will soon change."

* * *

"Serena, Bellicus, how will I get out of this?"

"We must find a way to heal you." Bellicus answered.

"But you both agree that I am valuable to Earth, right? So isn't that enough? Can't you just warp reality?"

Serena's eyes drooped in self-disappointment. "We both agree you are valuable to not only Earth, but to the entire universe. Unfortunately, it is not within our power to simply bring you back to life."

"And why not?"

"I'm sure Bane and Gwendolyn have explained to you the importance of the Grand Design. Death is natural, and it is meant to be permanent."

Ben furrowed his brows. "So what!? I've escaped death before! This is no different!"

"But it is Benjamin. You were enticed to take your own life. And you at least tried to comply. You lost you're right to a, oh how many was it now, ah yes, a fourth chance."

"But it's my duty to protect the universe!" Ben lifted his hand to show them the Omnitrix. "That's what this means! Right?"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you stepped onto the ledge."

"Bellicus!" Serena scolded. "A little compassion."

Bellicus only scoffed. "Compassion is not my forte."

* * *

When Serena and Bellicus turned towards Ben, they found him sobbing.

"I'm never going to see my family again. It's all my fault."

Serena frowned at this. "Ben, relax. We have time here. I promise that we will find a way to bring you back. Our earlier conversation was only to teach you. We would never abandon you."

Bellicus nodded. "Get some sleep Benjamin. You'll need it."

* * *

As Ben drifted to sleep, he realized that his only motivation at this point was to finally be able to kiss Kevin again. That, and the fact that he wanted Charmcaster to burn in hell.

Ben smirked. Kevin's kiss could wait. He had a score to settle.


	4. Power Hour

Power Hour

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Just a short little filler, but an important one. What's the plan? And will it work in time?**

***laughter* I just repeated my summary.**

"Dammit!"

Gwen ran into the room, mana ready. "What?! Oh, Bane, what's wrong?"

"I can't remember anything. I depended way too much on that book."

"Well, it's yours right? Just call for it."

"It's not that easy Gwen. Dammit, if Charmcaster had just kept out of my life, none of this would have happened."

Gwen frowned. "That's not true. She would have come for me."

"So? I just can't stand her. She always ruins everything. She's always just made me so angry that I just want to blow something up!"

As soon as Bane finished his sentence, the chest of drawers in front of them exploded. Bane quickly grabbed Gwen, and held her in his embrace. "Are you okay?"

Gwen coughed, then rubbed off her skirt. "I'm fine. But, I think your Etherian powers are finally coming up."

Bane scowled. "That's just great. All we need is for me to blow someone up, right?"

Gwen smiled. "Actually, it is great, and maybe that is what we need."

Bane chuckled. "Oh Gwen, that's perfect."

"But, I didn't even tell you."

"Since when do I need someone to actually tell me what they're thinking?"

Gwen tilted her head. "That's a good point. Let's go tell Kevin."


	5. Not Well Thought Out

Not Well Thought Out

**I do not own anything of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Dear Gwendolyn lost her powers. Sorry I worked a bit trying to keep Charmcaster's voice and personality sounding the same throughout the chapter. So it kind of stuck. If you read the last chapters with her, her voice and personality kind of varies depending on how deep in the chapter you are. Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to review.**

Kevin fidgeted in his corner, testing the psychic connection Bane and Gwen had set up.

_"Attention all Energy Beings, attention all Energy Beings! Testing, testing, 123!"_

Gwen wrinkled her nose at Bane, signaling him that the connection had worked for the two, and that he could add himself.

_"I'm in. Can you hear me?"_

Gwen smiled. _"Crystal clear."_

_ "Loud and clear Bane. Loud and clear." _Kevin added.

_"Good. Now, let's go over the plan once more."_

Gwen nodded. _"First, I lure Charmcaster here by casting a few mana concentrations around the park."_

Bane traced his fingers in the dirt, indicating the exact points at which to disperse her mana. _"Right, then Kevin will drain the surrounding area of it's energies, and concentrate them into one object, that way only Gwen will know were it is, and Charmcaster won't be able to draw mana from it."_

_ "After I do that, I'll position myself so that I can push Charmcaster into the circle of salt."_

_ "Right Kevin,"_ Bane encouraged. _"Then me and Gwen will use the energy from the object that Kevin empowered to power this handy little spell that I made, and drain Charmcaster of all her power, and kill her for good."_

All three nodded in understanding, then got into position.

* * *

Gwen and Kevin worked around each other, knowing that Charmcaster would arrive soon, and they would need to hurry.

Kevin finished, and hid the object in the place that they had planned.

As soon as Kevin finished, as if by pure luck, Charmcaster appeared. Kevin sighed in relief, in the safety of his hiding spot.

"Oh, Gwendolyn. Where are you?" Charmcaster paused, waiting for a response. "You know you can't hide forever. I will find yo.....ah!"

Kevin decided to waste no more time, and kicked Charmcaster into the circle of salt.

Gwen and Bane got into place preparing themselves to draw energy, and chant the spell. However, as soon as they spoke their first words, the energy bounced back off of Charmcaster, and sent them both flying back.

Bane screamed as he flew into a tree. "Gwen! You okay?!"

Gwen winced. "I'm fine. Just do that explosion thing before she gets away!"

"And get thrown on my ass again? Not a chance."

Charmcaster walked out of the circle, laughing at her brother's mistake.

She picked up the object that held all the energy. "The ring that mother gave to you? How careless of you." Charmcaster groaned as she crushed the ring in her hand, so she could absorb the energy.

* * *

"Oh dearest Bane. You didn't know? Or maybe you just forgot. Salt only purifies and banishes _evil _beings!"

Bane almost growled at that. "You are evil Charmcaster."

"Yes, I know. But you see, I have this." Charmcaster extended her hands outward. As she did, Bane's Book of Shadows appeared in her hands. "And it is the Book of a Good Witch. Therefore, it is a powerful source of good energies, which protect me against your silly little _salt circle_."

Bane looked up and saw a street lamp, which, of course, was connected to a power line. It might work. "Power line, Charmcaster!"

The power line snapped, and headed towards an all too aware Charmcaster. She simply waved her hand at it, and it flew away into the woods.

"Don't be stupid Bane, your petty little Witch's magic won't stop me. You see, I'm more powerful than ever now that I have your book, and that means I can do this!"

Charmcaster pointed her hands at Gwen, did a specific combination of hand gestures, then threw a deep red potion at her. "Gwendolyn Tennyson, a being of purest light, may darkness take your powers, and bring them to me upon this night!"

The pink manna once held by Gwen was then transferred to Charmcaster.

"Sorry Gweny dear, your powers are mine!" With that, Charmcaster sent a bolt of manna towards Gwen and Bane, then disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Bane lay an unconscious Gwen into Kevin's car, then signaled him to head for the apartment. Charmcaster would find a way through Ben's protection soon.

Kevin frowned at their failure. "What the hell happened back there?"

Bane shook his head. "It just wasn't thought out well enough, I guess."


	6. Exit Strategy

Exit Strategy

**I don't own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know it's short, but I didn't have much time. Hope you like it. Please review, and enjoy.**

Ben woke with a start. His head hurt with an intensity he had never felt before.

"Serena? Bellicus?"

"Yes Ben, we're here. Are you feeling alright?"

Ben nodded at Serena's kind gesture. "Yeah, I guess. I just have a major headache."

Bellicus chuckled at this. "I suspect that's what you get for having a broken neck."

Ben shrugged. "I suppose. Still, it would be nice to get out of here."

Serena cleared her throat. "We actually think we found a way to do that."

Ben smiled widely. "Really?! Tell me." At this point, Ben was practically jumping up and down.

"Well, you exist on our plane. We need you to once again exist on your own plane, in your body."

Ben nodded his head hastily. "Yup."

"So, if we can get you to Astral Project, you would exist on the Astral plane."

Ben's eyes widened. "Oh! That coexists with my plane!

Bellicus promptly nodded. "Correct. And if a Witch forces you to Astral Project, they can make your Astral body tangible."

"Yeah but the only Witch I know is Bane."

"And you must contact him. Or at least someone who is near him, who is willing to tell him your message."

Ben crinkled his nose, trying hard to think of the answer.

"Don't hurt your head Benjamin. All you have to do is use your lover's connection to Kevin, and send him the idea. He'll think he had a burst of genius and will tell Bane and Gwen. They will then proceed to force and Astral Projection on you."

Ben raised his eyebrows at this. "That's great, but I'll only be an Astral Projection. I won't have the Omnitrix. I'll be normal, and my body will just waste away. I mean, unless they take the Omnitrix off my body, and put it on my Astral self."

Bellicus shook his head. "You would be an energy being yourself. Not with powers, of course, but you would be one. And the Omnitrix releases energy to transform, and the mixture of your energy, and the Omnitrix energy would most likely cause you to combust."

"Then how can I save the world on a weekly, fucking, basis?"

"All you have to do is go back and wait. You know martial arts, you can take care of yourself. We'll warp reality so your body doesn't decompose, while you, Bane, and Gwen find a way to bring you back. Then without you here for us to hold on to, we can use our power to back up their spell, or ritual."

Ben nodded, then closed his eyes then slowly sent his thoughts towards Kevin.

_Kevin............................_

* * *

Kevin's eyes widened in disbelief. Finally, he could be of use.

"Bane! Gwen!"

Said people ran into the room. "What!?"

"I know how to save Ben."


	7. Disturbed Slumber

Disturbed Slumber

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Sorry this one sucks so much. I've been really busy lately. I can try and make one really good one, but that might take me months. School has been killer lately. Review, and enjoy. Thanks for reading, and sticking with me. It means a lot. :)**

Bane smiled. "Okay Kevin, the plan will work. Me and Gwen will get the essentials while you work on the spell."

Kevin blinked. "Wha-wha-wha-what? Spell? No, no. That's your thing. I-I-I can't. I don't know how."

"Look Kevin, it's not that hard. If I could, I would do it for you. But the spell needs to be made by the main connection. Summoning a spirit works by magic to magic, and since Ben's not magical, we need to compensate. The only other thing we have is love. Your love for Ben, and his love for you. Therefore, you need to wright the spell."

Kevin slowly nodded. He wasn't exactly sure how he would pull this off.

Gwen smiled weakly. "Kevin we don't have much time, and we don't have a lot of options. Please, just try. For Ben."

"Okay."

* * *

Bane tossed a few herbs into a pot of boiling water. "Do you really think Kevin will pull it off?"

"Maybe. He loves Ben a lot. He'll at least try."

After stirring the pot a few times Bane sighed. "If he doesn't, we're doomed. It's going to take more than just magic to stop Charmcaster. We need the Omnitrix."

"And what if it doesn't work? Do we just die?"

Bane's face fell. "Worst case scenario? We remove the Omnitrix and give it to Kevin. Ben taught him how to use it."

"How? That thing is bonded to him. Entwined with his own DNA."

Bane lifted his head with a glazed look on. "You tell me."

* * *

Kevin hastily walked into the room. "I've got the spell. Oh ,and, put this in the pot."

Kevin then handed Gwen a package. She crinkled her nose. "Deer Beef Jerky? Wear the hell did you get this?"

Kevin just shook his head. "Don't ask."

Bane took the spell, then the Jerky from Gwen.

"Gods Above,

Feel My Love,

Take This Gift Of Venison,

And Bring To Us Ben Tennyson."

After saying the spell, Bane dropped the Jerky in the pot. When he did, an explosion occurred and smoke lifted into the air.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Kevin?"

Kevin only chuckled. "Sorry. I did my best."

Bane nodded. "Sorry. It was great."

Gwen pointed her finger at the living room. "Uh, guys."

Both boys turned around. "Ben."


End file.
